Gigan
Gigan is a supporting antagonist in the Godzilla franchise. Appearing as one of the two secondary antagonists (next to King Ghidorah) of Godzilla vs. Gigan, the supporting antagonist of Godzilla vs. Megalon and Godzilla: Final Wars and an antagonist of Zone Fighter. He is a cyber space monster built by the Xiliens, which has two large metal hooks in place of the hands (which were replaced by double long saws when it was renovated in Godzilla: Final Wars). In the Showa series, he was very strong and was a difficult and brutal opponent as he can make the heroic Godzilla bleed rapidly, while in Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla defeated him in less than a minute without any allies, but returns later in the film and is killed by Mothra. Although not as famous as King Ghidorah, Godzilla, Rodan, Mechagodzilla or Mothra in the United States, he still remains popular to American fans who know him. Gigan has appeared in three Godzilla films (twice in the 1970's and returned in 2004). In the Showa era, he was portrayed by Kenpachiro Satsuma, who previously portrayed Hedorah and would go on to play Godzilla in all seven Heisei films. In Godzilla: Final Wars, he was portrayed by Kenpachiro Satsuma, who also played Hedorah in the same film. History ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Gigan and King Ghidorah were summoned to Earth by the Nebula M Spacehunters (or Nebulans as they are also called), so as to aid in the conquest of Earth, starting with Tokyo. The pair were challenged by Godzilla and Anguirus and were defeated after a long and hard battle. ''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' The Nebulans later sent Gigan to help Megalon, a monster controlled by a race known as the Seatopians, in his fight against Godzilla and Jet Jaguar. But yet again, Gigan met defeat and left his ally to flee back into space. ''Zone Fighter'' In a crossover between the TV series, Zone Fighter, and the Godzilla movies, Gigan was commanded to help the Garoga, another group of aliens, fight Godzilla and Zone Fighter. But, after receiving a severe pummeling from the King of the Monsters, Gigan fought and met his end at the hands of Zone Fighter. ''Godzilla Island'' Gigan appears in the 1997-1998 television series, Godzilla Island as the honorable main antagonist of Story 5. He also briefly appeared as a hero in the Story 12 episodes "Gigan Appears" and "Until That Day", where he helps Godzilla fight Destoroyah and Megalon. Gigan made one more appearance in Story 16 as an anti-hero. ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' In the Millenium era, Gigan was a cyborg that had been defeated over 10,000 years ago by the guardian kaiju, Mothra. The organic/cybernetic monster was revived by the Xilians' commander who activated him since Xillians can control kaiju such as Gigan that have the 5th blood type - M Base. Gigan then destroyed the Earth Defense Force Headquarters building with his eye-lasers and wreaked havoc on Tokyo killing several people in his destruction. The Gotengo crew, the last resistance for humanity's future, rushed to Antarctica to free Godzilla so he can fight all monsters controlled by the Xillians. Gigan was sent to the South Pole to destroy the Gotengo, only to find himself confronting the newly reawakened Godzilla. In the ensuing fight, Gigan's head was blasted off, but the Xilians repaired him so as to aid their other monster, Monster X. Gigan battled Godzilla alongside Monster X until his old enemy Mothra showed up. In the fight, the cybernetic monster set the guardian kaiju ablaze with his eyebeam and seemed to kill her. However, two of his razor discs, which he had fired during the battle, came back and cut his head off. Mothra then finished him by slamming her fiery body onto him, generating an enormous explosion. Abilities Gigan has high destructive capabilities, being a giant monster, and possess a pair of hooked claws/blades and a saw on his chests, which makes him even more deadly. Gigan can also fly at Mach 3 and fire energy beams from its visor and after being upgraded. ''Godzilla: Unleashed'' Gigan appears in the game Godzilla: Unleashed as a playable monster, who has sided with the Aliens faction. The Showa version is exclusive to the PS2 version of the game and the Millennium version is unique to the Wii version. His bio states: Height: 95 meters Weight: 47,000 tons Gallery Godzilla Unleashed Gigan's Theme|Gigan's Theme from Godzilla Unleashed. Trivia *WatchMojo.com listed Gigan as #4 on their "Top 10 Godzilla Villains" list. *Gigan, Destoroyah, King Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah, X, and SpaceGodzilla are the only Godzilla villains to be Pure Evil. *Gigan is the first villain who actually made Godzilla bleed. *Gigan's design was used for a prehistoric Pokémon known as Armaldo. *Gigan was portrayed as heroic not just in Godzilla Island but in the prequel novel that takes place before the anime series called GODZILLA: Project Mechagodzilla, where he is a sea monster enhanced with Exif and Bilusaludo technology used by the United Earth to fight the ongoing threat of Godzilla Earth. He engages in combat with the Big G, but loses many of his limbs, which are replaced each time with mechanic parts, making him a cyborg. Credited with saving the lives of many soldiers, he was eventually redeployed after the Bilusaludo injected him with Nanometal, making him heal from Godzilla’s attacks. However, a particularly powerful blast completely destroyed him. A United Earth medical officer later vowed to return one of his scales to Siberia as a sign of respect for the fallen monster. Navigation pl:Gigan pt-br:Gigan Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Tokusatsu Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fighters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:One-Man Army Category:Pure Evil Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutated Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Giant Category:Homicidal Category:Game Bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Category:Military Category:Vandals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Cowards Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sadists